


Bloom

by yourhope



Series: Green Team Birthday Things [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy birthday Amanda, green team - Freeform, the girls get soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhope/pseuds/yourhope
Summary: The night before Amanda’s birthday, Jasminka and Constanze reflect on how much their friend has grown.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing up my little green team birthday series with Amanda. Hope you like!

With the sun about to set and nighttime right around the corner, Constanze sat on the edge of her bed, currently alone in her shared room, unwinding from her day. She had showered, changed into her casual clothes which also moonlighted as her sleepwear, and was running a comb through her still damp hair when Jasminka entered the room, finished with her own shower.

Clad in her sleepwear as well, she had a towel in hand, wiping at her hair, catching the last few drops of loose moisture. She closed the door behind her and gave a slight frown when she saw that it was just Constanze alone in the room.

“Amanda isn’t back yet, huh?” Jasminka asked.

Constanze shook her head as she finished with her comb, setting it down next to her pillow. With a sigh, Jasminka walked over to sit down next to her on the bed, placing her towel in her lap.

“I wonder when she’ll be finished.”

Constanze shrugged, though she had been wondering the same thing.

Their other roommate had different matters to attend to, leaving the two of them on their own in her absence. Though they had been aware of her plans for some time, Amanda had just broken it to the rest of their friends during dinner when Akko had suggested they all spend the evening in the courtyard hanging out.

But Amanda had surprised everyone—with the exception of Jasminka and Constanze—when she turned down the offer, announcing she had a makeup exam to get to. The shock had come from the fact that while Amanda was one to often get low test scores, she had never quite taken the initiative to do better. Thus was proven when Sucy made a remark in her typical candor about how Amanda normally wasn’t the type of girl to care about improving her grades.

But for someone who had spent her entire morning and afternoon, on a Saturday no less, studying so she could improve her score, Constanze and Jasminka knew Amanda had come to care a lot more than she used to.

It was pleasantly surprising to them, seeing the little things Amanda would do here and there that she wouldn’t be caught dead doing when she first arrived at Luna Nova. Because day by day, everyone was going through their changes. They couldn’t all stay the same forever, and maybe Amanda had come to accept that after putting it off for so long. Even if she would never admit to it, her roommates had spent enough time with her to know she was changing in her own Amanda-like fashion. And they were more than happy to cheer her on from the sidelines as she did so.

“It’s been a while… I hope she isn’t having a hard time,” Jasminka said with noticeable concern. “She spent so long studying, I’d hate for her to be upset if she didn’t get the grade she wanted.”

Constanze silently agreed. She knew how hard Amanda had studied. Namely because Amanda had requested her help and many of the hours she spent going over the information, Constanze had been right there beside her, doing her best to explain it all.

“I suppose we should just have faith in her,” Jasminka added. “The fact that she wanted to retake the test to begin with shows she wants to do better, so I’m sure she will.”

Constanze let out an affirming hum. Amanda may have had a history of not caring for much, especially when it came to school, but when she really put her mind to something, anything could happen. They were realizing that more and more those days.

As if thinking the same thing, a soft smile formed on Jasminka’s face. “Amanda’s been starting to change her attitude lately, huh? Maybe not everyone sees it, but it’s clear if you look closely. Before, she only did the things she wanted. But now I think the things she wants are branching out to more than just reckless stuff because she’s realizing other things are important. Like getting a good grade on a test. That’s something she’s allowing herself to want, so she’s willing to try for it. She’s not just brushing it off anymore. She’s really growing up, isn’t she?”

Constanze extended her arm past Jasminka and pointed at a calendar that was tacked against the wall above their desk. The dates that had passed were crossed off, all leading up to one that was circled in red.

“Right,” Jasminka chuckled, eyeing the calendar. “Her birthday is tomorrow. She really _is_ growing up.”

Constanze brought her arm back down with a smile in place. Even if not out loud, she had to say Jasminka was correct.

Just then, the rustle of their doorknob caused both their heads to snap in the other direction, just in time as the door was pushed open, revealing Amanda on the other side.

“Hey guys,” she waved, stepping inside, shutting the door behind her.

Constanze returned her wave as Jasminka greeted her with words. “Hey, you’re back.”

“Yep. Finally,” Amanda responded as she bent down to untie her shoelaces, wasting no time in making herself comfortable. As she did so, she peeked towards Constanze’s bed at the two of them. “What were you guys up to?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jasminka smiled. “We were just talking about how your birthday is tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah,” Amanda blinked at the reminder. A small, muted grin played on her lips as remembered. “It is.”

Removing her shoes, she straightened back up and moved to set the sneakers down in front of their wardrobe—she had successfully broken the habit of kicking them off and tossing them to the side without care—then headed over to join the other two, plopping down in the space between them on the mattress.

“At least it’s still the weekend so I won’t be stuck in class,” Amanda went on, leaning back against the wall with a blissful sigh. “After that test, the last thing I wanna do on my birthday is get a headache over Magic Numerology again.”

“Speaking of your test,” Jasminka shared a glance with Constanze, knowing she was just as curious, before continuing, “How did you do?”

“Hm? Oh, well…” Amanda sheepishly scratched at her neck and for a second, her friends feared for the worst. Then Amanda cracked a smile, one that was genuinely pleased, and said, “I passed. B-plus.”

“Oh, that’s amazing!” Jasminka beamed. Constanze made a noise that sounded like a verbal fist pump as she felt her own relief from the news.

“It was a surprise, that’s for sure. I thought I’d be lucky if I left with a C, but I guess spending all day cramming really paid off.”

“We knew you could do it.” Jasminka couldn’t stop her smile from widening. “It’s really wonderful that you worked so hard and did so well. You deserve this, Amanda, we’re very proud of you.”

The sudden sentiment caused Amanda to falter before she lightly shook her head.

“What? No way, I mean… I’m just lucky Cons agreed to tutor me, you know?” Amanda chuckled nervously and glanced toward Constanze as if wanting her to agree.

Constanze, however, drew her mouth into a thin line at the statement. Her eyes fell to her lap and the others could tell she wanted to say something. However, with Stanbot disabled at their desk on the other side of the room and her notebook lying right beside him, Amanda and Jasminka were surprised when Constanze decided to take the rare initiative of expressing herself in a different manner.

“Well…”

She trailed off, taking a quick moment to clear her throat. In turn, her roommates perked up, always keen to listen to her closely when she spoke. In a small voice, she continued.

“I didn’t actually think… I was that good a tutor. I’m not…” She raised her arms, making vague gestures with her hands as she tried to articulate her point. “I’m not very good at explaining things to other people. But… you figured out a lot of it on your own, so…” She lifted her head and turned back to face Amanda with a shy smile. “She’s right. You deserve this.”

And in a display that was perhaps even more rare than Constanze speaking on her own, a pink blush dusted over Amanda’s cheeks and with a horror that was almost comical, she hurriedly bowed her head, bringing a hand up to hide beneath it.

“Geez,” she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by her hand. “When did you get so soft, huh?”

Neither of the other girls knew if Amanda was referring to Constanze or herself.

A silence settled over them for a short moment before Amanda let out a breath and slowly raised her head. Timidly, she looked from Constanze to Jasminka.

“You guys don’t have to flatter me. I mean, it’s not even my birthday yet and you’ve already started getting all sappy. It was just one test, you know?” She quietly laughed to herself, then bit down on her lip before releasing it. “But, um… thank you, I guess. For… being proud. Of me,” she finished in a whisper.

“Of course,” Jasminka said gently.

“Of course,” Constanze repeated.

Amanda’s eyes flitted between the two of them. She had calmed down from her fit of embarrassment, though her cheeks had still maintained their pinkness. The color was so uncommon to Amanda’s skin that neither Constanze or Jasminka wanted to look away just yet lest it disappear forever.

Amanda, however, had other ideas.

“Anyway,” she coughed, “before you guys get any cheesier with me, I should, uh… go shower before the washroom gets all crowded,” she said, pushing herself off the bed and onto her feet. “And, hey, when I get back, we could watch a movie or something?”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Jasminka answered. “We haven’t had a movie night in a while. Constanze, isn’t it your turn to pick what we watch?”

Before Constanze could confirm that it was, in fact, her turn to pick, Amanda cut her off by saying, “Hm, actually, since it’s almost my birthday, I think it would only be fair if I got to pick, right?”

With a devious yet playful smirk, she looked down at Constanze who narrowed her eyes at how quickly Amanda was able to switch gears and go back to being a rascal the moment she saw fit. As Amanda’s eyes brimmed with humor, Constanze crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, a gesture her roommates knew all to well meant _whatever_.

Amanda laughed, claiming her victory and Jasminka let out a small giggle as well. Eventually, Constanze felt the corner of her lips twitch as she fought off her own smile. It was just another day with them, and another day with Amanda being Amanda.

As much as they knew she had changed, they knew she was still the same as well. She was sly and cunning, she never wore her school uniform properly, and she got easily flustered whenever someone wanted to have a sincere moment with her. And maybe things like that would never change.

But there was something else within her that was still being nurtured and cultivated into something greater. Because she was still growing up. And when the time came for her to finally bloom, her friends couldn’t wait to see all she ended up being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
